Favor
by adelaidechoc
Summary: Well, another Gwendolyn x Oswald fic. Gwen's POV of their marriage. I update it with added chapters. This is a collection of three onesoots with theme Favor. Finished, updated, edited!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Odin Sphere as Vanillaware owns it.

-----

**FAVOR**

Walking down the aisle, Gwendolyn could feel her body trembling. _'Is it fear? Or is it excitement?'_ Being freed recently from the Demon Lord's sleeping spell, she is now into another spell that her father has put on her: love. She knows that she is destined to marry anyone that wakes her, but this man is the last possible suitor that comes to mind.

And now, she knows she is not that good concealing her emotions from her face, as her husband-to-be, seemingly concerned, asks her:

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Should we postpone this marriage? You seem unwell."

"I am alright. Please do not be concerned about me, as now I belong to you and I will follow you."

She honestly answers all the questions, and although Oswald knows better - that she does feel uneasy, he could not stop the raging feeling inside him.

Their marriage was simple and short, attended only by her loyal Myris, Brom, and a local priest. Gwendolyn found it rather ironic, as everything about this marriage was just like her idea of a dream marriage, where everything was divine – from her wedding dress, which made her look no less angelic, to being wed to a man that looked like he came from an ancient portrait of a beautiful prince. Ironic, how her long-lost childhood dream now became reality in the hands of her former enemy.

Before, she imagined that her life would be like a prisoner, enslaved in their little old castle with a low, mean being as her husband. To her surprise, living with Oswald gave her more freedom than she ever had before. Oh, how she enjoyed strolling around the city with Myris, something that royalty like her rarely had time to do before. How she enjoyed the scent of flowers and the warmth of her tea as she picnicked in a nearby flower field. And, although she hated to admit it, she loved the secure feeling in her heart whenever Oswald was around her.

Oswald was always kind and polite to her, too. Gwendolyn can't help but feel glad that, unlike her other suitors, her husband thought of her as a living, breathing human being. It is not like she was never treated like a human before, but she knows that only a few people in her life treat her as she is - not as a mere tool, but as a girl that needs understanding and care.

And deep in her heart, she knows that Oswald is one of those people. Maybe she really put him a favor. Being treated so nice, no wonder favored him, compared to her other suitors.

Several days ago, she would not have expected that she would miss his presence. Her hand missed the presence of Titrel, Oswald's symbol of everlasting love to her, and Gwendolyn felt as if part of her heart was now hollow and empty whenever Oswald was gone. At least, now she knows whom she really loved, and her father now accepts her. Thus, the only thing left is her worries for her husband, something that she would take care of.

With this, she made up her mind, and went to the Kingdom of Fire.

**FIN**

VEEERRRRY Special THANKS (billions of it) for Crazylobo for editing this story.

Also millions of sorry cuz due to my hectic school I haven't been able to update it until now.

And for all of my reviewers (YamiTenshi15, Mtakuja, GrimNightingale)-I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Favor, Chapter 2**

Gwendolyn was somewhat distressed, disappointed, and angered by her father's acts whilst she sleptHe had given her to Oswald, to be his bride, which was fine for her; but learning that he had also promised herself to Inferno King Onyx... Now she cannothelp but feelbetrayed.

After all the things that she had done for him. After the entire struggles to gains his favor and love. He recklessly promised her hand to men like Oswald and Onyx, and maybe many others, as she used to hear rumors about engagement with Titania's prince while her sister was still alive.

What was it worth to her father? Risking her life on the battlefield for his selfish ambition, accepting punishment to protect his love child, having a spell put on her, and playing sleeping beauty? It was all for his happiness, and all she got back in return washerself being tossed around men who lusted for her. And what is she to him? An object? Maybe that was the truth: that she was given to Oswald as a 'gift', without any consideration towards her feelings or opinions.

Not that she regretted having Oswald as her husband, but the way her father gave her to him... She named this feeling rejection.

Nearing midnight, even a saddened princess would retreat into the warmth of the hearth as the cold crept into her flawless skin. Looking into her chamber, she sees her husband, still unconscious from the last battle with Levanthan. A week had passed, yet there was still no sign of consciousness.His wound is closing, but very slowly, as if something within him was preventing him from recovering. She had realized unusual symptoms with her husband, as he sometimes looked in terrible pain, and his energy drained quickly. Now as she watches him, the thought of her father vastly gone as her worries consumes her throughoutly.

'What if he never awakens? What if he leaves me all alone, just for being another gift to another man…?'

No. The thought of being left by her husband is enough to stress her, and the thought of her being someone else's is not better. If she has to be someone's property, then she'll definitely choose this man.

Positioning herself on the other side of bed, she closely examines her husband's sleeping face. Had she not seen Oswald in battlefield, she would have mistaken this man for an angel. In his sleep, his face is so peaceful, so handsome. His wounds are severe... It must be painful, even though his face doesn't show it.

She really wants him to wake up. She missed his smile and warmth. She will do anything to wake him up, just to be with him again.

A silly thought comes into her mind. Maybe she would give it a try.

She would do what her husband had done to wake her before. Kneeling forward, she places a gentle kiss on his lips, and then she whispers "Don't leave me, my dear... For now you have my favor..."

If only Gwendolyn saw Oswald's smile not too long after she muttered those words, she would have died of both happiness and embarrassment. But now, the same embarrassment had caused her to hide under their blanket and then she snuggle closer to her husband to seek for some warmth. Soon after that, she joined him in slumber. And for the first time of the last several weeks, she got her long deserved good night.

The following afternoon, Oswald opens his eyes.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 2 is coming! I'm doing it in the middle of my final exam!!!! Damn, why ideas just come without knowing its place… Hiks…hiks… Anyway, it seems that I would make this as collections of one shots of Gwen & Oswald pairings. The next chapter would be the last, as I want to make another fic with different theme.

Again, a lot of thanks for my reviewers and the great editor who edited this chapter: Crazylobo

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally home! After a nice long journey, I finally made it back to my dearest home, and computer. Now I'm tired of travelling, but I'm not tired of typing some another story for my favorite pairing! Also a tribute to these following LJ community: 100Variety (096 Favor) and 7Virtues (01 Humility)

Disclaimer: Odin, Broom, Gwendolyn, and Oswald are not mine, they're Vanillaware's!

**Favor Chapter 3**

Their old little castle has a small yet exclusive library that Gwendolyn is found to sneak into. This small library surprisingly holds old rare texts and scrolls from generations before her, and calming atmosphere that she rarely found outside the castle. This is her favorite spot to hide when her husband is home. She wants to avoid him as much as possible, she will not give up to this breathtaking spell, which occurs every time she met him.

However, in a supposedly another ordinary afternoon, as Gwendolyn resting her mind into books that tells her beautiful old tales of princesses and their white princes, she heard footsteps coming to her small sanctuary. Not knowing why, she quickly hides herself behind one of the nearest bookshelf, holding her breath as she sees whose coming: Oswald and the little Dwarf, Broom.

"Oswald-sama, your wounds are opening again! Please, do not go for the mission that Odin gave you! Your life is in danger if you don't get any proper treatment soon!" Says Broom loudly to the man in front of him.

"I'm alright Broom, soon after I finish this mission, I shall seek doctors from Titania, an acquaintance of mine, and wounds like these are small matters for her." As Oswald finished his sentences, his hand traced down his chest, where three large wounds placed themselves and slightly bleeding off his white shirt. The wounds aren't new, but Gwendolyn is more surprised that Oswald manages to hide his condition from her all these time. If only she did not hear their conversation before, she will not even realize her husband's suffering.

"But you don't have any obligation to do this mission. You should prioritize your live first!"

"No, I do have obligation to follow his orders. I already took his best general as my wife, my troops killed Grizelda, and with the death of Brigan, he has no subordinates nearly as strong as these three. I should know my place and I'll be their substitute as a form of my gratitude to Odin. "

"Don't be ridiculous! You owe him nothing. You are none's subordinate, and you serves none. What is the meaning of your resolution from Odette if you end up serving Odin? Or you're actually hoping by doing these entire mission, you'll able to gain Princess's favor?"

"I admit that you're partially correct, Broom, it is true that I am hoping for her heart. However, I do realize myself, that I nothing compared to her. She is a royalty who has everything of her heart desired, I am but a mere warrior who are cursed eternally. In my resolution, I want to atone my sins and give her a better life."

"What's good of all that if you're killed? Maybe that is the thing Odin truly wanted from you. As soon as you were killed in battle, he shall have his princess back. If you want her, you should spend your time with her, not with enemies."

As his hands trailing around a bookshelf, Oswald gave his answer to resented Broom, now staring at him "If I get killed in this mission, at least my death would be her freedom, and maybe some of her favor. For that reason, I would never regret it."

Broom is shocked to his bold answer, but his shock is nothing compared to the shock that strike Gwendolyn from hearing Oswald's willingness to sacrifice for her. And seeing determination in Oswald's eyes, Broom can only surrender "Hmmph! You are thickheaded as ever, and this Broom is wise enough to realize that any further attempt to stop you will be useless. To be honest, I'm sure that your death won't be a good thing for your wife, if you really care about her, Promise me that you'll come back safely."

"You don't have to worry. This mission isn't life threatening as others and I already researched some magic that would help me along the way. Odin kept most of his books and scrolls from his young age here, and I find it very helpful to use. Now, shall we finish this conversation? I already gathered enough material to practice for the night."

As the two figures leaving the room, Gwendolyn release a deep breath out of unknown pressure. She can't help it, as she is delighted for her husband's devotion to her, and she understand, as she was also in the same position when she is still hoping for her father's love, that now she realized that she already gave her favor to Oswald.

She was always trying to hide her feeling, until her little bird came and tell her the truth.

**Fin**

Please….please… review…


End file.
